Bloom! Heartcatch Pretty Cure!
'' is a Japanese magical girl anime series created by CureDelta in which it is his first installment in his ''Pretty Cure franchise on Fandom of Magical Girl Wiki. The series' motifs is flowers and is a sequel to Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, in which it follows the story of Hanasaki Tsubomi, her friends, and the future Heartcatch! Cures fighting a new enemy who wants to harm Earth. Synopsis :Episodes Characters Pretty Cure * A very shy and introverted fifteen year old girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. * She is a fourteen year old girl who loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. * She is a fifteen year old girl who loves cute stuff, despite how people think of her. Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters, even though her hair has gotten longer. Her theme color is yellow, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. * She is a seventeen year old girl who is privately, Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. She is in her last year of high school, and looks for colleges to help her find her dream, which makes her friends upset, yet happy for her at the same time. Her theme color is silver, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. * She is a fifteen year old girl, who is also Tsubomi's younger sister, but from the future. She came to the past to help the Heartcatch Cures fight the evil that they supposedly lost to, which led to the corrupt future. Because of her name, she goes by when she is at their school and around other people who don't know that she is Tsubomi's sister. Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is . * She is a fifteen year old girl, who is one of Futaba's friends from the future. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is (Name WIP). Mascots Villains Supporting Characters Locations Items Category:Bloom! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:DeltaSeries Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Magical Girls Category:Sequels